


Sun in his eyes, love in his heart

by fflorie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, TsukiHina Week, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fflorie/pseuds/fflorie
Summary: Tsukishima loved these moments in which he and his love coexisted inside their small little word. The sun may shine bright, but Hinata shines brighter. He feels lucky he loves Shouyou and Shouyou loves him back.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Sun in his eyes, love in his heart

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukihina Week 2020 | Day 1 | Intimacy

Sunlight shone through the thin white curtains of their bedroom. It was either a blessing and a curse to be woken up like this, sun in his eyes. He turned around and there he was, sleeping like an angel. Shouyou, his lover, his safe place. This was the blessing to be woken up by the sun in his eyes, having a chance to look at him and admire him while he sleeps is one of the best things ever. Kei felt his heart flutter, he was really lucky.

Hinata smelled like strawberries and Tsukishima loved this. He loved everything about the embodiment of the sun who was by his side. He smiled quietly and moved a little bit closer, as he started to run a hand through the ginger hair. Hinata had little freckles all along his torso, which made Kei want to kiss all of them while whispering words of love and affection, just to hear Shouyou whispering the same words back at him.

“Kei, stop staring.” Hinata said, with closed eyes and a smile on his lips.

“I wasn’t staring…” Tsukishima said, his cheeks blushing. Shouyou moved even closer and hugged him. He opened his eyes and there he was, Tsukishima staring right at them.

“I could feel you staring at me.”

“How?”

“It’s a secret… I can’t tell you my tricks…” Hinata said and his boyfriend smiled while kissing his forehead.

“Good morning, babe.”

“Good morning, angel.”

Tsukishima cherished these moments, in which there were only them inside a world of theirs. There were love, affection and sweet words of caring. He could only feel happiness while listening to Hinata rambling about things they would have to do on that day.

“We have to buy new curtains, so that the sun doesn’t wake you up, light sleeper.”

“The sun doesn’t bother me.” Kei said while closing his eyes.

“Is that so? Let’s buy new curtains anyway, these ones are too thin.”

“Oh, okay.”

“But first, breakfast.”

“Can’t we stay here for a while? You know… It’s Saturday.” Tsukishima said lazily, he wanted to be there forever.

“Sure, I didn’t plan on getting up right now, anyway.” Hinata said and put his head onto Kei’s chest.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

And, like this, they fell back asleep.

Tsukishima loved these moments in which he and his love coexisted inside their small little word. The sun may shine bright, but Hinata shines brighter. He feels lucky he loves Shouyou and Shouyou loves him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
